


全方位搞超行动1

by igotmuchjams



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotmuchjams/pseuds/igotmuchjams





	全方位搞超行动1

「给你们一宗生意，干不干？」

 

蔡程昱将手上一叠黄金纸币分成三等份，放在方书剑、梁朋杰和黄子弘凡面前。

那是美金。

 

蔡程昱是gay吧四个老板的好友，他手上也有一家酒馆，偶尔给gay吧供一些高级货。

 

他跟张超走的最近，因此三人并不理解为什么他会选择张超不在的时候来访。

 

「张超最近和我有矛盾，」蔡程昱把三份钱挪了挪，「今晚在这里，跟我一起把矛盾给解决了。」

 

蔡程昱说的很隐晦，用黄子弘凡的话来说，就是「搞他」。  
但三个人马上就明白，他们对于吵架这件事略有所闻，只是没想到蔡程昱会使用非常手段。

 

蔡程昱的邀请只是顺便，他的目的就是要让张超感到羞辱。

 

如果张超同时被四个弟弟吃干抹净…

他笑了，笑得灿烂。

 

方书剑、梁朋杰和黄子弘凡三人面有难色，面前这样的条件又各怀鬼胎。

 

「我没问题。」方书剑舔了舔嘴唇，上次与张超的二人转他扔意犹未尽，他尝数次摆出自己的狐狸尾巴，在张超整理账本时吻他，最终勾引未果。

 

他也垂涎蔡程昱的身体，他曾见过蔡程昱一次喝醉时勃起的性器，把人送去房间时还是抵不住诱惑，拿水把人灌清醒了就上嘴。

 

蔡程昱对于方书剑的答复非常满意，虽说他的邀请只是顺便，但他对于三位弟弟的骚姿非常感兴趣，此次也是一睹风采罢了。

 

美金黄子弘凡摸过不少，带着如此诱惑的条件也是首次，他回想自己上回的性事还是一个月前，四个人一起。

 

五个人…他有点惧怕，却被圈进漩涡里，「谁怕谁，我ok啊。」

 

梁朋杰不管在上在下，性事中从来都是被动的一个，只要别人ok，他也ok。他也是个爱体验新事物的人，上次的四人行他还不够尽兴，如今加上蔡程昱，还有酬劳，他在所不辞。  
「行。」

 

桌上的钱分别被袋进兜里，蔡程昱起身与三人握手，「够爽快。」  
方书剑最后一个跟他握手，牵上手之际被圈住肩膀，些许粗糙的指腹触感与黏糯温热的气息喷在耳上，蔡程昱慢条斯理的对他说，「今晚见，方儿。」

 

 

 

外出归来的张超遇不见蔡程昱，看不到早已被三人放在房间里的美金，他照常在gay吧营业时上台献唱几曲。今晚黄子弘凡兴起，去掉平日贪玩的公子形象，抢麦唱了一曲remix版本的all of me，魅惑的电音将歌曲的重点聚焦在歌词上。黄子弘凡不时瞥向张超，不过张超只在他从自己手上夺过麦克风时瞄了他一眼，便自顾自地坐在吧台上拿背影怼着黄子弘凡。

一曲终，黄子弘凡走下台，他把麦克风置于麦架上，笑着小声骂张超傻缺，都被放在嘴边了还毫无察觉。

 

梁朋杰在调酒，他对调酒颇有兴趣，偶尔会上场给客人主动调几杯，今晚他调了一杯长岛冰茶，和一杯与长岛冰茶颜色相近的鸡尾酒。

 

他招呼方书剑坐到张超旁边，把两杯酒放在两人面前。  
「你们喝吧。」

 

方书剑与梁朋杰自然的对视，前者不满发问，「怎么给他的就挂了个小挂饰？」

梁朋杰开怀大笑，在杯柜里拿出一个小人儿杯沿挂饰，扣在方书剑的杯沿上，「喏，你的。」

 

方书剑喝了两口便借故离席，张超看着他偷偷摸摸的样子起疑心。梁朋杰倚在吧台上，双手托腮看他，张超喂他喝了一口长岛冰茶。

 

「超哥，今晚陪我睡好不好？」梁朋杰用指腹来回摸着张超的手心，「我想去大房休息。」

「好。」

 

方书剑在后门接蔡程昱，他把人带到自己的单人房，蔡程昱从方书剑的抽屉里挑出几个小道具。随后把方书剑搂紧怀里，亲昵的亲吻他，「书剑，我好想你。」

蔡程昱用食指勾勒方书剑的唇，从方书剑的眉心闻到下巴，发出「啵」的声音。

 

 

张超见到蔡程昱的时候面相恶狠，看到被他搂在怀里的方书剑时，语气又加重几分，「你怎么来了？」

蔡程昱看到张超身后的黄子弘凡发号令清场，故意走上前靠近张超的脸，「怎么？大名鼎鼎的gay吧区别对待客人啊？」

 

张超无话可说，怒气与融化在长岛冰茶里的春药药效把他的身体更蒸热几分，他看到方书剑的手放在蔡程昱的胸膛上，往怀里靠拢，梁朋杰隔着吧台扶住张超的手臂，黄子弘凡在张超倒下时稳稳的接住他。

 

「朋杰…」张超模糊中对上梁朋杰的目光，深知自己中了五个人的计，蔡程昱甚少以客人身份出现，现在四个人围着他，他深知蔡程昱就是幕后大老板。

 

张超身体发热，手足无措的拉扯自己的上衣领子，黄子弘凡与蔡程昱二人把他扶进大房间，听到一句「睡吧」就渐渐睡去。

 

梁朋杰也喝过一口下了药的酒，无奈长岛冰茶本身的酒精浓度很高，加上春药的挥发，他有一些晕眩，挨在方书剑身上。  
方书剑让黄子弘凡先带梁朋杰去他的房间休息整理，自己和蔡程昱则留在大房「处理」张超。

 

梁朋杰被带到黄子弘凡房间，此刻的黄子弘凡记仇很深，他仍记得上次梁朋杰有份上他，现在诱饵深入虎穴，他不可能就此放过他。  
「朋杰？你可是收了钱的啊，不清醒怎么肏张超啊。」

 

梁朋杰艰难的咽口水，黄子弘凡吻上他上下滚动的喉结，二话不说就脱下梁朋杰的裤子与内裤，小哥哥的小穴内壁悄悄渗出微薄体液，男孩一手在床头柜上取过润滑液，挤了一些在手上本想再取，一瞬间动了小心思，用豆粒颗大小的润滑液作扩张，小哥哥的内壁含住黄子弘凡的三根手指，自我的上下蠕动，奈何润滑液的用量不足，把小哥哥弄疼了。

 

「黄子…再一点…」

 

黄子弘凡用手指梳理梁朋杰的头发，在梁朋杰身上种上点点粉红，他举起梁朋杰的双腿，他欣赏着被自己搓得微微发红的小穴，唾液从嘴里滴下，流入小穴之中，「我这不让你清醒清醒，好让你准备下一场吗。」

小穴痒痒的感觉把梁朋杰痒得清醒，黄子弘凡把手指探进去捏揉，梁朋杰抚上自己的性器，一下一下的自慰。

 

浊白的精液喷出，沾满了梁朋杰的手。他用力的呼吸，后穴也不再被弟弟玩弄，他刚刚真的以为黄子弘凡要把他吃干净。

黄子弘凡覆上去，舔了梁朋杰沾了一丝精液的指尖，「小哥哥，我们改天再玩点刺激的，今晚可是张超的主场。」

 

 

张超醒来时被大字型的铐在床上，他全身赤裸，后穴被塞了一颗跳蛋。

 

方书剑刚点好蜡烛，转过头来看见张超醒了，露出甜滋滋的笑容，「你醒啦。」

 

大房的房间很暗，张超微微抬头却能非常清楚的看见自己勃起的性器。蔡程昱坐在沙发小喝两口，「小张超，原来你把我送你的酒都好好存起来了啊。」

 

他们只不过是在蔡程昱的酒馆里发生了小口角，张超原以为过几天等蔡程昱气消了，再上门送个小礼，一切都好说。没想到蔡程昱这次找上他几个兄弟一起干他，他看着蔡程昱嬉皮笑脸的样子，他就知道这次蔡程昱是来找他算账的。

 

黄子弘凡和梁朋杰并肩走来，二人在看到张超都征住了，很快又回过神来，露出了深夜的獠牙。

 

方书剑趴到张超被迈开的腿间，像个小孩子般用肉眼品味着小穴被塞入跳蛋，微微颤动的模样，他新奇的加强跳蛋的震动强度。一阵酥麻感从张超小穴迅速传至每一个毛孔，鸡皮疙瘩骤起，腰部不停扭动，想要散去这种感觉。

 

黄子弘凡在旁看到起了反应，他想起大哥哥上次在浴室哄他抱他，有担当的哥哥此时在床上春光乍泄，他把金钱全部抛诸脑后，暗念这次值了回本了。

 

蔡程昱无疑是最兴奋的，他说五人中唯一一个gay，别人问他是1还是0，他笑得如张超5岁时第一次见到他时的模样，简单的西装展出一身正气，「都可以。」

他并不是暗恋张超，他作为一个艺术家，总会带着私心去想象光鲜衣裳下的每一具裸体。

 

他尝试给房间里四个人做一个排行，可他思量许久，都没法作出决定，他想，青春少年的气质各异，又共有当中相似的特点，少年的身体一定很漂亮，很漂亮。

 

蔡程昱没有因喝酒而脸红，他只是在张超醒来时浅抿了一口，酒的味道都没尝着。

 

他跨坐在张超的腰上，背对着他，像玩玩具一样挑弄着他勃起的性器。  
梁朋杰和黄子弘凡已经脱去上衣，纤瘦的身材不失男人味，黄子弘凡捏着张超脸颊，梁朋杰则拿起橡胶假性器要张超含在嘴里。

张超双眼含泪，他第一次被上下都用上道具，精液已经要溢出，但每当精液渗出时，大腿都会被蔡程昱狠狠地掐红一小片。

 

张超此时已被羞辱至双耳滚烫，他像一个博物馆的裸体雕塑一样，又像裸体模特被任意摆弄，再被一双双眼睛看个清光。

 

蔡程昱转身跨坐在张超面前，手里拿着根小皮鞭，不知何时带上了一副银丝眼镜，他缓缓开口，「你知不知道那天你数落我酒馆里的酒，我损失了多少客人？」

 

一鞭抽在张超的红缨上，用力得生疼，他在疼痛中记起那天客人颇多，他与蔡程昱开玩笑，说他酒馆里的酒难以入口，语气严肃却不自知，客人听到他的话后都借故离开，不再归来。

 

「初中时候你又抢了我多少个第一名？」

 

白净的胸口被抽出一条细痕，张超痛得想要大叫，但嘴里塞着东西，尖叫变成小猫的嘤叫，他记得他与蔡程昱向来公平竞争，秋后算账算什么男人。

蔡程昱弯腰舔张超的红缨，又舔被他留下的细痕，「但是我不怪你，都不怪你。」

 

张超以为蔡程昱会又下一步行动，谁知道他从自己腰间下来了，手里的小皮鞭传到了黄子弘凡手中，他看到蔡程昱站在旁边脱去衣服，把梁朋杰拉到他身旁，抚摸弟弟的每一片肌肤。

腹部的鞭打把他的思绪拉回来，黄子弘凡拿着小皮鞭试探性的抽打，皮鞭又硬又韧，轻轻一抽都足以留下痕迹。他看着黄子弘凡把张超口中的橡胶性器塞入了一些，张超听到黄子弘凡说，「哥哥，你不是说带我去玩的吗？」

 

「哥哥，你怎么对我这么好，我好喜欢你。」

 

最小的弟弟遇上新事物，潜能一下被激发上来，他比蔡程昱更肆意的抽打，张超已经疼的失去力气，没法咽下的唾液从嘴边流出。

 

张超嘴里的玩具被黄子弘凡取出，他花尽力气的喊了一声「黄子」，下身的跳蛋被方书剑开到最大，他大叫出声，刺激感让他射了，精液粘在自己的小腹上。

 

沙发上传来梁朋杰与蔡程昱的喘气声，他们口交、手淫，两具身体纠缠在一起，在艺术角度上看，两具身体的交合好美，美得叫人心生妒忌，如同此刻的张超。

 

新同学的加入为四个人注入了新鲜感，方书剑把桌上的蜡烛取来，蜡已经烧化成液态，他一滴一滴的倒在张超的小腹上，混着他方才射出的精液。

 

「方…不要…」

 

张超悲切的哀求并没有作用，方书剑满脑子充斥着张超在他面前自慰的画面，他在笑，他解开了张超右手的手铐，握着张超的手腕带到张超的性器上，「我要看。」

 

张超不愿意，方书剑就把张超小腹上干掉的蜡一片片撕下，疼的张超面目狰狞，只能乖乖的撸动。

 

「哥哥好乖…」

 

梁朋杰颤颤巍巍的从蔡程昱怀里倒在张超身旁，梁朋杰的眼睛总是亮晶晶的，他们四目相投，梁朋杰伸出舌头舔张超干得起皮的嘴唇，又在他耳边说，「超哥，蔡蔡好棒…」

 

张超咬住梁朋杰的下唇，梁朋杰在张超胸上打了一拳，黄子弘凡随即又抽了几鞭，张超咬牙切齿的骂他们「你们…你们这群小子。」

 

黄子弘凡心疼的摸上张超身上的鞭痕，「我们可是收了钱的啊。」

 

蔡程昱把跳蛋取出，看着被沾满了润滑液与体液的小穴满意得笑了，他扶着张超的双腿，伸出舌头去品味。

黄子弘凡和梁朋杰二人分食张超的上身，他们吻张超，又要张超帮他们口交。方书剑拿掉张超放在性器上的手，即刻难耐的去品尝他的味道。

 

张超觉得自己在做梦，在做噩梦。

 

 

蔡程昱是个恶魔，他把最爱的弟弟们勾引过去，把他拉进了井里。他觉得自己像一具尸体，他们是无情的食尸鬼，放肆的分食他的腐肉。

 

坏掉了…要坏掉了…

 

张超在抽泣，他强迫自己在痛苦中找寻欢乐，他想起他六岁时初遇蔡程昱，妈妈跟他说，「这是蔡蔡，比你小一岁的弟弟。」

 

他猛然想起蔡程昱是他的弟弟，张超向来对所有比自己小的弟弟关爱有加，可蔡程昱早读书，多年来都与他同级，他自以为他们同龄，是朋友。

 

张超愿意宽恕蔡程昱，将他鞭打在自己身上的痕迹全部抹掉。

 

从蔡程昱出柜后，他活得更像一个高尚高雅的艺术家，他有着自己的生活规律，慢慢的踏入黑夜糜烂淫荡的生活之中。  
他与张超的关系依旧，只是张超以为他仍是个三号青年。张超认识三个弟弟之后合开gay吧，优秀的男孩开始接触夜生活，四个老板的传闻也在gay圈中流传。

 

只要你敢问，他们也不会否认。

 

张超的身体被四个弟弟轮番玩弄，他变成了四个弟弟的玩具，起初他羞耻至极，甚至无法想象日出后他能否做回端庄有礼的自己。但他渐渐找到当中快感，他对弟弟的爱意是没有底线的，你也可以说，是一个癖好。

 

「弟弟，今晚不要结束，可以吗？」


End file.
